Starting Over!
by EldestDurk
Summary: Meredith had a wonderful job! But her unwillingness to conform got her fired, now she is looking for a job, which eventually takes to her Texas then Bon Temp and eventually catches the eye of a certain blonde haired Viking... (Yea I know Summary sucks! I promise to change it when I think of a better one... Please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**True Blood**

**A/N So unfortunatly I don't own anything to do with True Blood! But I do own my OC!**

**I've had this idea in my head for a little while! and since the writing for the Twilight story just isn't coming along this one was practically screaming my name so here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Meredith Jackson was in a bad mood, she had woken up late, got held up in traffic and to top it all off her least favourite person in the world was coming to her work to visit, Mr Steve Newlin.

Meredith suppressed a shudder as she thought of Newlin, he was a snake and she hated how he was condemning all vampires without even trying to understand them, and he calls himself a man of God.

Scoffing to herself she walked into the building foyer and quickly crossed to the elevators that was towards the end of the big foyer, she gave a half-hearted wave to the receptionist and walked into the elevator.

As she made her ascension she gave herself a quick look over in the mirrors that spanned the back wall.

What stared back at her was a beautiful 5ft 5 inches woman with full chocolate-brown hair done up into a side braid, bright green eyes sparkled underneath full dark lashes with a small nose and pouty lips. She looked down at herself and frowned slightly, she was by no means big but she wasn't skinny either, she was just...right, exhaling she tugged slightly at her braid before turning around and smoothing down her light blue blouse which was folded up at the elbows and her black pencil skirt. Noticing that she was at her floor she quickly pulled her jacket and bag over her right arm and exited the elevator.

After the usual 'Hellos' and 'Good Mornings' she finally made her way into the big office space that housed not only hers but most of her colleagues desks, it was all done into sections and hers was at the far corner nearest to the editor's office.

Taking a deep breath she put her coat and bag onto her chair and slid into it. Since she was a little early she took a little time to appreciate how she got to where she was today.

Meredith was offered a job straight out of college, she was really excited because it was with one of her top 3 dream jobs! and the moment she started it she loved it! That was 5 years ago, 2 years ago when the vampires came out of the closet Meredith as well as many others were curious, she made a few friends with some vampires and concluded for herself that vampires although dangerous weren't all that bad, that's when things got worse at work.

Steve Newlin as his family stood up and preached their hatred for vampires and soon The Fellowship of The Sun was born, and the paper she worked at jumped right on board with it.

Now every anti vampire piece she had been asked to write about ended up as a pro vampire piece and since her boss was getting tired to have to rush around to get someone else to do it Meredith ended up with 'human' stories, but she still managed to get some pro vampire messages in her pieces.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts Meredith quickly straightened up and turned on her computer and went straight for her email

1 New Message!

She groaned realising it was from her boss and briefly wondered what was wrong with her piece this week.

A few hours later she was done rewriting her notes and things and she sat back satisfied, that's when she heard it or rather where she didn't hear it, it was deadly quiet confused she looked around her then finally behind her and supressed yet another groan

_Newlin... _She spat in her mind and turned around to her computer hoping that he wouldn't stop at her desk _Fat chance of that..._ She felt the corners of her mouth turn up slightly as she took in her desk and the pro vamp messages she had, from her True Blood mug to her Got Blood? Stickers on her computer.

He smile disappeared when she 'felt' someone behind her

"Well well well... What do we have here? A traitor prehaps?"

Meredith took her time in turning around with her mug in her hand while she looked up innocently

"Excuse me?"

Newlin's eyebrows raised at that, how could she think she wasn't a traitor to the human race with all that vampire stuff

"You heard me. Traitor. You. Are. A. Traitor! Vampires are the Devils doing! They are abominations! And yet here you are celebrating them!"

Meredith closed her eyes them opened them, put her mug down and stood up getting right in his face...

While this was going on the entire room was silent once more holding their collective breaths, the editor looked as Newlin and Meredith verbally argued then he sighed, he had to put a stop to this.

"Steve! How about we go to my office?" He had a desperate look on his face and when Steve stopped his arguing and looked at him he nodded and led the way "Meredith, don't you have some work to rewrite...again?"

Meredith exhaled loudly as she watched her boss and the snake go to his office, she sat down quickly and sat watching as Newlin animatedly spoke, his hands all over the place, while her boss just sat there.

_Great?!... _She thought to herself as she rubbed her face her thoughts quickly returning to what she had thought about these past few months, she knew that she just didn't enjoy her job at the paper any-more and was contemplating getting another job.

_Right...I'm gonna do this..._

Making her decision quickly she started typing at her computer.

MEANWHILE IN THE EDITORS OFFICE

"You should fire her! She is only dragging your paper down John..."

John the Editor was looking helplessly at Steve as he made his request, he wanted her gone but she was one of their best writers

"Steve I wish I could, but that would be unfair dismissal, she does her job well she just.. needs to keep her opinions to herself..." Steve was about to interrupt but John just held up his hand "..Yes she supports the vampires but..come on! I'll put on her the puff pieces and she'll be changing her mind and begging me for her normal reports in a week!"

Steve looked skeptical at this

"Well..."

"Gentlemen, I hope I'm not interrupting..." She pushed past Newlin and without giving either a chance to speak she slapped her resignation onto the table " I give you without further ado, my notice, which starts effective immediately " She nodded to her now ex boss, snarled at Newlin and walked out of the office, both John and Steve could only watch as she walked to her desk, put her jacket and bag on top of her box of effects from her desk and walked out.

**A/N Ok first chapter, sorry it's so long, do you like it? Hate it? PLEASE TELL ME AND REVIEW! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

8 months! 8 Freaking Months and no job!

Meredith groaned running her hands through her hair, ever since she quit her job she had come straight home, went on-line and started searching for new jobs. Now 8 months down the line she was still having trouble with finding a new job, she couldn't even get 'one foot in the door' so to speak every time they heard her name they would do a little search and it would be 'so sorry we have already filled the position' or 'thanks for coming' and she wouldn't hear from them again.

She had just come back from yet another set of unsuccessful job interviews and after shredding herself of her coat and bag she flopped onto the sofa

"Why me!" She groaned into her pillow she had wondered a few times if her previous boss had had her blackballed but she hoped that he wouldn't be that callous, _perhaps it was Newlin then..._ She made a face at that, of course Newlin would do something that pitiful, just because she supported vampire rights and actually had an open mind...

Sighing to herself she sat up and ran her hair through her fingers, she looked over at her answer machine and frowned when she saw the blinking lights of 2 new messages, did she really want to hear more rejections from stupid jobs " Fuck it" She said determined to just get it over with so she could scratch them out of her list of possible jobs.

**2 new messages...**

**Message 1**

**BEEP**

_**"Hey Meredith it's Ashley, ya know Ashley Greenfield from... well you know, we used to work together..."**_

Meredith frowned slightly remember a woman with mousey brown hair and thick glasses, she wasn't completely on board with the whole 'Vampires bad' bandwagon, but she kept herself to herself

_**"...anyway I'm just calling to let you know... John the editor has blackballed you, I'm afraid that any reputable paper isn't going to hire you , all because of ... Steve Newlin. I'm really sorry about that, but err... there's a magazine it doesn't have much circulation its pretty under the radar but... they are pro vampire and well I think they could do with your talent so.. I sent them some of your articles and hopefully they should be ringing you soon...Look Meredith...I...Crap Someone's coming I gotta go bye"**_

**CLICK**

What the fuck just happened, so that bastard really did blackball her that ass-hole! She couldn't believe it, no wonder no one would hire her.

Taking deep breaths she tried to curb her thoughts of killing her former boss that she almost forgot about the other message.

**BEEP**

_**"Hi! is this Meredith Jackson? we have received some of your articles and well, if you are looking for a job we could sure use you at You Magazine! We aren't a tabloid mag though its well kinda like a fun newspaper in a magazine! err please give us a call at..."**_

Merideth pulled herself out of her shock quick enough to search for a pen and write the number on her hand, smiling she had a good feeling that things were looking up for her.

"Ok thanks Mr Bradwell!" Meredith had called the guy straight away and was relieved that they had not only given her a job and offered to find her a place to stay in texas where they were based but! they were going to help her move AND buy off the rest of her lease since it wasn't up yet

"YES!" Meredith did her little happy dance then quickly made herself a drink, time to celebrate! let the moving begin!

1 week, countless hours and boxes later Meredith was in her new home! It was a modest little apartment close to the offices of her new work and pretty small but she didn't care! She had a job!

**A/N Hey sorry this is so short ! I hope to have a longer chapter up soon! read! review! please! Cookie?**


End file.
